When Romeo Met Juliet
by MummyMalfoy
Summary: They were told they were destined to be together. But sometimes, the Fates can change their minds...
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, well, it's not the most original one out there but it an idea. I think its good. I am huge on romance and everything so if you have a good dramione or a good Harry Potter fic to recommend, then feel free to suggest some to me._

_This is my first fic so please, please, please be nice! So no fireballs but I am always open for help and new ideas._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is something I dreamt up.**

He was sat in the darkest corner of the poorly lit hall. He eyed the lanterns that scattered the room for the last time. Sighing, he decided to leave. He didn't belong here. He knew that.

Slipping his mask back on, he stood up. Casanova. Romeo. Prince Charming. Even the air around him oozed confidence and romance. That's when he spotted her. She stood alone, swaying softly from side to side with the soft, sweet music.

He couldn't stop staring at her. She was beautiful. To him, she was perfect. Her hair, brown and simple, yet sparkled and shined as the lights hit it. She was petite, but not too small or too slim. Unlike all the other women at the ball, there was nothing about this girl that made her seem to want to stand out, which in itself made her more noticeable. Her dress, like her, was simply stunning, yet incredibly simple. It was such a dark green, that from the distance it looked almost black. It was sleeveless, A-line dress with a lace bodice and a plain skirt that flowed out down to the floor. She seemed oblivious to the looks she was receiving, looks of lust, want, envy, jealousy or greed.

None of those looks came from his eyes. No, his stormy grey eyes were filled with love, joy and need. Need to love her, his need to hold her, to comfort her, to be with her. His sudden need to protect her from the world.

She closed her eyes, letting the music take over her mind in desperate hope that she could escape the world for even a few moments. She let herself go. All the worries forgotten, all the pain she felt went away. It was just her alone with the music. Angel. That's what she looked like. She was a beautiful fallen angel.

He could help himself no longer. He was no longer in control of his mind or body. He walked across the hall slowly, weaving in and out of everyone who got in his way. Getting closer and closer, but still he did not hear that voice in the back of his head telling him to turn around, that it was bad idea. It just never came. Nor did the nerves or the fears. However, confidence did come. Confidence that this is what he needed to do, that it was what Fate wanted. It was meant to happen. He was meant to find her and be with her. He could feel it in his heart.

All he could hear was the see was the sweet young woman dancing with herself. Everyone else has simply disappeared; it was just the two of them, alone, in the huge space. All he could hear was the orchestra playing the soft, soft music and the heavy beat of his heart as he continued to make his way towards her. It was as though the orchestra was playing just for the two of them.

She felt someone standing in front of her, reaching cautiously for her hand... to dance? She opened her eyes slowly to see the bold man who dare reach for her hand without asking for her permission first. Her eyes began to widen with recognition of who this perfect stranger was.

"You shouldn't be here!" She gasped fearfully, scanning the room to make sure that no one else has recognised him. Still, she allowed herself to be pulled into what would seem an intimate position. Their bodies pressed up against each other, so close that they could feel the others heart beating against their chest. Their lips were only inches from each other; their eyes were staring desperate and hungry into the soul of the other. Together, they began swaying softly, barely even moving. Neither one wanted to ruin the moment or the comfort they felt once in each other's presence again. Neither dared break the enchanted gaze they held.

"I know," He said as simple as stating the weather. Grinning like a fool he spun her out, only to twirl her back into his warm embrace and dip her low, "It was worth it, my love."

"Worth it for who? It's been years. You never wrote. I had no word from you, all this time. Were you alive? Dead? Enslaved? Safe? Were you married? Did you have children? Did you really expect me to wait for 5 years," She pulled back slightly so that she could study his face for any sign of regret or guilt or, well, anything. Nothing. "I did. I did wait for you, for as long as I could. I made excuses time after time. In the end I gave up. You weren't coming home to me, were you?" She continued. This time it sounded too resigned. He noted, reluctantly, that she really, truly had given up.

He begun to see the smaller things about her that he had been too quick to notice before. There was an empty look in her eyes, the eyes that once used to shine brighter than a thousand stars. The lips that were once a radiant shade of red suddenly seemed to have faded and looked as though only the fairest of tinges lit them up. Her creamy complexion that he used to adore could now only be compared to a paleness that ghosts envied. For that is what she was. She was a ghost. A ghost of the girl he loved.

He had no words of comfort for her this time. He took hold of her hands and stared into her eyes, hoping that she would realise how much their separation pained him too. He wanted her to see how he couldn't fall asleep at night not knowing if she was thinking of him too. Or how many night he wanted to find her. Or how much he wanted to write her, just to say hello, if nothing else.

His heart almost broke from the sadness etched into her voice as she spoke again. " I know. I know you didn't want to leave. You had no choice. Neither did I. You should have fought for me. You should have fought harder. I thought you'd forgotten about me. It broke my heart."

He held her hands tighter against his chest "Hermione, how could I have ever forgotten you? I cannot because you have my heart and without my heart there is only a hole missing inside of me. I need you like I need air. I do not forget to breathe and I do not forget you."

She let out a pained gasp and stepped back, forcing him to release the hold he had on her. She began to scan the room, almost like looking for a reason to leave. He tried to step forward and close the space between the two of them but she refused and continued to back away at every advance he made.

"What has changed? Nothing in my heart has changed for you, Hermione. You are mine and I am yours. I still love you." He said as he tried in vain to make her see. She was scaring him. Surely their love was fate. She was his destiny. This couldn't be the end. They were supposed to end up together. She was meant to be his happy ending. Their love was meant to be a love that people would envy and covet, their love was suppose to be a love people would take about for years after they no longer walk the earth hand in hand. Right?

"We can't be together anymore, Draco." She whispered so low that he considered himself lucky to have heard it.

"Yes, we can. Run away with me, Hermione. We can leave tonight," He reached out to caress her cheek but she turned her head away, "I love you, isn't that enough?"

"What about me? If I could run away with you I would. I am bound here now, for reasons I will not even ask you to understand. I cannot leave with you when I have a duty here." He could tell this way paining her. A single tear escaped her eye and made its mark on her cheek.

"What keeps you here? You are unhappy, I know you. I can tell. You have changed and you are not happy." His tone was desperate as he struggled not to lose the one thing that kept him upon the earth the past 5 years.

She turned her gaze away to the other side of the room, looking at one man in particular. She spoke up, her voice breaking, "I had no choice. Every day I wake up and I am sick to the stomach when I see him where you are meant to be. He loves me and I will be a good, dutiful wife. I don't have a choice."

Reluctantly he followed her gaze. Ronald Weasley. He laughed bitterly to himself. So she married him. The one man Draco hated more than anything. More than Harry Potter. She had waited long enough.

"Everyone has a choice," He said more to himself than anything, "Yes, there is always another choice"

_**Okay, so if you just let me know what you think, that would be grand.**_  
_**I do have to admit, Dramione is my favourite pairing.**_  
_**Not everyone's cup of tea, I know but still, its definitely mine.**_

_**REVIEW please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

Final chapter up! I hope you like it. I know its not much but anyway, here you go.  
Please read and review.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine. This is just a story I thought up based off of the characters which don't belong to me. 

She had heard him. She knew, deep down, that on some level he was right. For her, this time, she didn't have much of a choice. Either way she chose, she would have suffered, her choices affecting not only her but also those who depended on her. She couldn't let those she loved suffer because of her mistakes. Besides, Ron loved her. She had made it her duty to try and give him everything he wanted. However, the one thing he wanted, the one thing he could never have, was her heart, which would forever belong to someone else.

She found no words this time to comfort him, to consol him or even to grieve for him. Fate, instead, decided She would show him. A small, young girl began to run towards Hermione. She couldn't have been any older than 4. She attached herself around Hermione's legs in pure joy, muttering one word over and over again. Mummy. His eyes widened as Hermione bent down to scoop the child into her tender, loving embrace, kissing the child softly on the forehead.

Draco paused in order to study the child closer. Shoulder length hair, wild curls. Yes, definitely her mothers child. Pure, creamy white skin. No freckles, he has assumed there would be freckles. Especially with Ron as the father freckles would definitely appear. Her hair was not the trademark bright ginger that he had suspected any Weasley child would have. It wasn't brown like her mothers hair either. No, this child had pale blonde hair. Malfoy hair. And her eyes? Her eyes were a perfect replica of her mothers; bright hazel, wide eyes. Beautiful. His eyes widened in recognition as the child heaved a dramatic sigh, which oozed attitude. No, it couldn't be. Did Hermione's child have the Malfoy attitude?

As Hermione fawned over her child, she couldn't resist peeking quickly at the man she once called her soul mate. He was shocked, obviously, and she could tell straight away that he knew the child was his. She knew, now, that he would understand why she had no choice. Being a single mother in the muggle world was hard enough, but a single mother in the wizarding world where Pureblood beliefs about family values still tended to get mixed up in everyone's business, well, that would have been damn near impossible. Even for Hermione, brightest witch of her age, and world famous war hero.

Once her young daughter was content enough in her arms, she turned her full attention back to Draco. "Arae Carina Granger," she stated quietly, gazing sideways at her child, unable to look him in the eyes, "You were named after a constellation. I thought I'd do the same for her. It's Ara for short."

He blinked. He had so many questions; he felt so much need to be Ara's father. Yet, he couldn't. Once more, the Weasel had taken something else of his. He felt so angry, but not at Hermione, no, he was angry with himself. He has abandoned him family. He had walked away from the love of his life, who unknown to him, was carrying his child, Arae Carina Granger. Granger?

"Granger?" he croaked, only half caring about the answer. He was far too mesmerised by the small child, who was playing with her mothers pearl necklace.

"Yes, she's not his daughter. She's yours. She's mine. She's ours. It would have been Malfoy but, let's face it, we both know the Malfoy name shouldn't be tainted by a Mudblood, let alone her daughter." Her reply was cold and bitter, but he knew it wasn't directed at him. No, this angry was directed at his parents, as she parroted their own words back to him, all these years later. They were the reason he was forced to walk away from the only person who had ever truly cared for him.

He stepped forward so as to give her the slightest bit of comfort.

"Hermione, I-" His sentence was stopped short by a big meaty hand that suddenly appeared on his shoulder. Ron.

Hermione's eyes widened in fear at the sight of her husband. Of course she'd be scared. She had just been caught talking to his 'enemy'. She had every right to be terrified of Ron's reaction, but she needn't have been.

"Mia," He said softly, his hand still remain gripping Draco's shoulder hard, "Does he know?"

He was talking about Arae. Hermione nodded meekly, unable to speak. Draco noticed how much pain this was causing her, he wished, for her sake, that he had never had come. Ron, however, noticed how her feelings for Draco had no diminished within the past 5 year, if anything they had grown. Both men's hearts were breaking, slowly and painfully.

Ron let go of Draco's arm and reached towards Hermione, gently forcing her face to look up and into his eyes. "Go with him."

Three words. That is all he had to say. He could see Hermione wasn't happy. He had noticed her reluctance to touch him in any romantic way. He had noticed how she always slept as far from him on the bed as she could. He could tell she didn't love him. All these years he had been selfish enough to keep her trapped in a marriage with him.

"Ron…" Her voice sounded pained, she didn't understand why he was letting her go so easily. She didn't know that he always carried the divorce papers around, just in case. He knew this day would come. Draco would have eventually seen her again, or vice versa. Love always finds a way.

"Hermione, just leave, okay? He came back for you. He loves you. Love like that doesn't come around too often, so when you do you cannot let it go. This hurts me to say it but you deserve to be loved, and I can't love you like he can. I also deserve to be loved. And you can't give me that, can you?"

She didn't need to answer him, they both knew the answer was no. Instead she slipped off her wedding band and carried Arae away, to get their things. Draco turned to follow until Ron grabbed his arm and held him back.

" Look after her, okay? Love her and care for her. Don't cut me out completely. I love Arae. She never called me father, she knew who you were. I made sure of it," He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a small envelope and handed it to Draco, " Get her to sign these, then make a decent woman out of her. Or I will kill you. She deserves the best. Now leave my house, please. I am loosing my energy."

Draco left, slightly bemused. It was very unlike Ronald to not hex or swear at him. All thoughts stopped, however, as he saw Hermione standing by the gate with Arae. Each with a single suitcase, presumably Hermione had shrunk everything. Clever witch. His witch. He took her hand and smiled.

This is what love really is. It's not the fairy tale love, where two people gaze adoringly into each other's eyes. No, real love is when you stare out, into your future. Together.

Okay, well that's this story done. Read and review please.  
I have another story underway. It's being handwritten first. I prefer it that way. But the first chapter is almost done and I promise it will be a proper long one.  
Let me know.


End file.
